Night Lurch
The Night Lurch is an enemy in Fear & Hunger. Lore This creature used to be human before being twisted within the Dungeons of Fear and Hunger. Whoever they were, a lord, a thief, a commoner, a peasant, a bandit, a knight, is unknown and will likely be never known. What is known is that he was a serial rapist, and have raped many women in his life. The coins he has clutched in his hands is most likely a bait of sorts and it is most likely that his victims were prostitutes since prostitutes will work for money via sex, with anyone that has coin. Because of this, they are at risk against men like the Nightlurch used to be. He was eventually caught and sentenced to the Dungeons of Fear and Hunger. There, the black had their way with him, and he became an epitome of his perversions. And he 'sees' the player as a potential victim...__TOC__ Location & Behavior There are two Night lurches that can spawn in the game. The first patrols the hallway by the ritual circle in the level 7 catacombs. The second will spawn by and patrol the mine shaft by the ritual circle in the level 5 mine after the Armored Knight is defeated. These Night lurches are difficult to avoid, as they can leap towards the player in pursuit. A Night lurch is a fearsome combatant, capable of using Critical slash (29-41 damage, causes bleeding, 70% critical state, 50% infected arm) with both arms, Nasty bite (16-24 damage, 70% infect arm or leg) with their head, and using a coin-flip attack that can cause rectal bleeding after their third turn. A Night lurch that has lost both arms will use Tackle (24-36 damage) with their body. These dangers are exacerbated by its speed; even a party that can disable its limbs and sever the head quickly will likely take some damage before they use their first turn actions. Soul stones can be used on Night lurches to get a Lesser soul. Night lurches can be skinned for Pale skin, carry 5 silver coins, and can be consumed with Devour normally. Strategy The Night lurch is both dangerous and very quick, as previously noted, and a party should expect to take significant damage even if they can sever the head on the first turn. The torso of the Night lurch will be destroyed immediately if a party can deal 420 damage to it. This leaves the player with two strategies to defeat the lurch: * Use magic or ranged items to sever the head, using other party members to attack the limbs to minimize the chance of a Critical slash attack connecting before the lurch's death. Stones from the mines should be available in infinite quantity before you encounter a Night lurch if no other items or spells are available. * Focus on the chest to deal 420 damage in the first turn. This should easily be accomplished with two-handed weapons or enchanted weapons. Other tips consist of: * Talking to the night lurch with rotten meat in your inventory gives the "offer rotten meat" option, feeding it gives the party a free turn where the lurch will not attack back. * Attacking the limbs will minimize the chance of being hit with Critical slash attacks before the head is cut, but the party members should still be in good health to be able to take those hits. Category:Enemies